Forum:Pearlescent (Aqua) Sniper Rifle: GGNS ZZ Fearsome Bessie
Found a pearlescent sniper rifle yesterday that dropped off of Crawmerax, so I figured I'd add the info here. It's a (Jacobs) GGNS ZZ Fearsome Bessie. 957 damage, 97.8 acc., 0.5 fire rate, 6 round clip, 2.8x weapon zoom, +50% damage, +500% critical hit damage. Flavor text: "That's my girl..." Got it on xbox 360, so I'll try to upload a cell phone picture later if I can. Diakonov007 01:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 :Yep, one of those was found earlier on. It seems to just be an incredible sniper in all aspects except fire rate, with an insane critical hit bonus. -- 01:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) On a note about fire rate, I have a Fearsome Bessie that does 1370+ damage with 6 magazine size, 2.8x zoom, 97.8 accuracy and 0.9 fire rate, which is actually faster than most of my other sniper rifles. As a soldier, I love that damn thing. Also have another with 1675 damage and 98.7 accuracy, but a 3 round magazine and 0.3 fire rate, lower than any gun I've seen. As Claptrap said though, still and incredible gun all in all. --Skeve 06:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry but even with the 0.3 fire rate and 3 round mag that particular gun RAPES Crawmerax. I just got one that has 2 damage more than the 1675 one you're talking about with almost identical stats otherwise (slightly lower accuracy but with its red text using it scoped gives it perfect accuracy) One hit on a crit spot from that gun and the crit spot is dead, pretty much no questions asked. I was able to solo run him in about 10 minutes using that gun. (Got really really lucky and caught his back just after coming up then caught him in stagger from blowing off his other parts) The most annoying part of that run were his mobs and not actually him. (And I thought that the Orion was the best gun to fight him with) Misread Skeve's accuracy on the 1675 Bessie --KOSRebirth 14:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I just found a Bessie with 1925 damage but otherwise the same stats as the 1675 one, and with a 600 damage difference the 500% critical hit bonus is even more pronounced vs the higher fire rate and magzine. I think I'll try it out on Crawmerax tonight and time myself. --Skeve 17:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Wow man, that's sick. Now if only you had a way to up your crit damage even more. xD --KOSRebirth 18:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) A friend recently made me a modded one which fires five bullets of 1200 damage with the Bessie's pinpoint accuracy (i.e. ALL SIX hit the same spot exactly), so with a critical hit it does 5x(1200 + 5x1200) damage... its so powerful on criticals that I actually never use it because it takes the fun and challenge out of the game. I am glad to say though that I found the 1900 one myself. --Skeve 19:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC)